


Anew

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Hopeverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Undergenocide, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Battle, F/M, Foul Language, Gen, Implied Torture, Magic, Smut, cursing, dream plane, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Kairi and Jack's lives were changed when they met a household full of skeleton monsters and discover that an evil spirit is out to ruin their lives. As if that isn't bad enough, it seems that threat is just the beginning of what they will have to face in order to preserve the happiness they've found.
Relationships: Jack/Blue, Kairi & Jack, Sans/Kairi
Series: Hopeverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771141
Kudos: 2





	1. Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you haven't read the first installment or you're going to be confused about what's going on! This is the sequel to "The Vacation"

Kairi sighed and looked at him.

"Sans, it's not that I don't think you can hold your own... but you shouldn't come."

"She is right son, there are many reasons for you to stay here." Sans glared.

"fine," He spat. "but do me a favor kick him where it hurts." He went back to where Papyrus was waiting and all but dragged his brother in for some delicious spaghetti and a few bottles of ketchup. 

"Oh I have a much worse fate than that in mind... " She muttered, she and Gaster left after that.

Purple smirked just watching he wouldn't show himself till the near end of the battle, the army that he'd created was perfect. So he would think...

Kairi didn't enter the mall first as he might suspect she might. Gaster, on the other hand, had no trouble walking through the mall to the station; so far it appeared as if he was waiting once he arrived at the station. As if expecting someone.

Back at the house, Sans frowned as Papyrus tried to cheer him up. Sans frowned as Papyrus continued trying to get him to think more on something besides what Kairi and Gaster were doing right then, more so on the puzzle actually that he'd made just for him. 

"now all that's left is one little prize..." Purple murmured to himself. After a long moment, a small figure seemed to appear next to Gaster. It looked like Sans. Gaster shifted to speak with "Sans." It didn't appear to be a very nice conversation though it couldn't be overheard. Purple knew he'd need to anticipate where Kairi would attack, for now he'd settle for attacking them with the amalgamate army. The moment Gaster was attacked though, the small figure seemed to duck down behind the station out of sight even as the fire alarm was triggered. Purple watched as the fight begun simply smirking and sipping on a bottle of barbecue sauce. Gaster held his own without trouble, it seemed his time in the Void had given him plenty of time to hone his skills and create new ones. Purple wasn't concerned about him though, he was more concerned about _her_. So far, Kairi hadn't made an appearance.

Purple walked the top of the tallest building simply thinking where she would attack, he could be patient; for now he'd simply watch as more attacks came and it was starting to be a bit too much for Gaster to keep up with as one clone exploded, the force rocket him into the nearest wall. Still, he hadn't been the head royal scientist for nothing and he wasn't the only one knocking back the clones. Monsters that Purple hadn't thought she would know had also come to help as well. Many were tangled in Muffet's web strings while others were trying to dodge the numerous Temmies whose attacks were pretty much impossible to avoid, especially the feral ones. Purple smirked, as those were just decoys for the main fun.

"papyrus did you bring them?" His brother looked like Edge but with a lot of yellow and he was missing his right eye light and his entire arm.

"YES BROTHER ... WHATEVER DID YOU NEED TO CLONE THEM FOR? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING WIN. COME GET ME WHEN I HAVE TO CLEAN UP YOUR FUCKING MESS." Purple just smiled devilishly.

"that's excellent." He bided his time. He'd gone through multiverses to control these particular Sanses and Papyruses, cloned them and worked hard to control them just as his world's long dead Gaster had to him and his brother. Once he was alone there was an unsettling feeling in the air... Like something was a miss... and it crawled up his spine slowly. Like any second he would see something he did not expect to... Purple knew whom and what it was, but he didn't dare turn to see yet, he simply glared hatefully at the battlefield.

"once i kill her, sans, you will finally break; for my experiments are nearly complete." The chill begins to intensify, yet there's no sign of anything else... yet. It's just a feeling... something nagging at him, tugging at the edge of his mind.

"hmm." Purple finally decided to make an appearance and graced Gaster's gaze, doing a small pirouette. 

"well, isn't it nice to see a gaster again. you know, after he thought he could control me i killed him; the same will be said for you, but not to the void. you will end up in hell instead." A long sword made of bone appeared to glow purple, it was like a large blade attached to his hand.

"this shall be fun! nehehehehehe!!!" Gaster ignored the other, that feeling that Purple had seemed to suddenly surge within him. It wasn't quite fear, but it was very much on the verge of being it. The closer he got to the fighting monsters the more intense it was. It was that feeling of apprehension one gets when knowing that there is some jump scare just around the corner in a haunted house and yet not knowing when it will come, what form it will take or where it will come from.


	2. Not Exactly

Purple sweated a bit, his fighting techniques were harsh; he soon had Gaster in no time at all, teleporting from place to place, randomly using his power to make Gaster's own giant hand hit him instead and soon enough Gaster found himself on the ground, the sword pressed into his chest past the ribs, barely touching his soul. Something moved into Purple's line of sight. It looked like a bunny....

Purple's eye lights twitched.

"oh god don't tell me you found out." He breathed heavily, his sword shaking as he all but trembled a bit; he tried ignoring his fright by pushing the sword into the soul to shatter it but couldn't. The thing hopped towards him at a slow pace, its fur was a soft gray and its nose was pink. Yup. It was a rabbit. The moment he caught sight of it everything else around him seemed to disappear. Like it wasn't even there except for this one thing. The little creature hopping towards him.

"no no..." He looked around sockets wide as he begun to back up.

"I'm warning you, stay back!" His whole body shook with fear now.

"GET AWAY!!" He slashed wildly. The creature stops a few feet away, stretching up and twitching its nose. Eyes and ears forward; it seemed to show no fear, simply curiosity.

"Fear. It is a great thing isn't it? Except, of course... if you cannot face your own." He'd been expecting her, obviously, but she wasn't someone who used normal combat tactics. She was unpredictable. That reason alone was why she was feared on the dream plane, because she never used the exact same sort of tactics more than once in a battle. His eye lights shrunk as the rabbit's nose twitched; his mind flooded to the brim with only fear.

"get away from me you filthy vermin!" He sent blasters at the rabbit. The blasters didn't seem to touch the creature. It wasn't real. It was just an illusion, albeit a very real looking one. He quivered as he felt Kairi was behind him; he turned his blaster on her in an instant. Except she wasn't there. That would have been too predictable. She was actually sitting several feet away, lounging in a chair as if waiting for a friend. Though the hoodie she wore obscured most her features as she seemed to just be watching him.

"Well then. Guess you were expecting something a little more cliche?"

"y-yes what ever." He charged up his blaster.

"You didn't do your homework then did you?" She chuckles, slowly standing up and stretching.

"OF COURSE I DID I DID BOTH MY HOMEWORK ON YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SKELETON PALS! YOUR PAST AS WELL! WHY DO YOU THINK I CLONED THOSE NIGHTMARES WHILE YOU'RE HEAR YOUR SANS IS BECOMING ONE AS WE SPEAK NEHEHEHEH!!" He said psychotically.

At the house, Sans finally had gone to bed only to be dream jumped, he was doing well up until they tried to enter him. Sans wasn't alone though, he had back up; keeping the Nightmares from entering him, not that they didn't try. Sans squirmed restlessly as the battle began, internally, and Papyrus only hugged him tight. The Nightmares were having a tough time getting close, because even with the battle at hand, Kairi had made sure the others would be there to protect Sans as he slept. Countless guards as well as those he had met who could wield weapons or magic against the creatures and those who could fight were very familiar with their foe. Sans eventually destroyed the demons with a final sealing spell on his own body. A purple mist expelled from his body along with a few screaming nightmares that were on fire....

"Mmmm, temper, temper.... apparently you didn't do enough homework; if you had... then maybe you wouldn't have tried all of this. As they say, the devil is in the details." Her hands lazily were stuffed in the single pocket of the hoodie.

"And when someone tries to mess with someone I love... I become the devil. I was damned at birth to walk a line between good and evil... I am the salvation no one wants because I do not come with mercy." Her right hand slips from her pocket. A kitchen knife in it.

"After all... the only way to beat the demon who comes when it's name is called... is by being the bigger threat." Purple snickered.

"come at me then."

"Oh, I could... but you see. I'm not Chara. See, I figure you're used to fighting someone like Chara. Someone who fights head on... but I'm not always like that. In fact, I'd be too predictable if I did. Sure I can... but with you... where's the fun in that?" A smile that doesn't reach her eyes graces her lips. He growled.

"well- well about this!" He random teleported, managing a slice to her cheek and stay at a distance before blasting at her easily from the side. She simply ignored the slice, the blade in her hand refracts the blast though like a prism, sending it scattering into little beams all around. Purple gasped and dodged each one like liquid

"gh!" He shook his sword arm, damaged from a beam; he attacked. She side steps the attack on reflex. He comes up from the right, he was a whirlwind of energy; cool, collected and almost as calculated as Kairi. He acted it, but she knew better. He hadn't conquered his fear. Couldn't control it. So it was too easy to get him to falter simply by summoning an illusion of a rabbit when needed. Though mostly she dodged him, seeming to not care to do much else for the moment. He made an upper cut as wings of pure energy burst from his back; he flew up even with the rabbit; however it appeared he became too utterly focused on Kairi to care and seem to slash through her like a butter knife with the blade as well as evening the mental plane with his own powers. She felt paralyzed as her soul was touched by the powers, putting Purple and in front of her. She chuckles a little.

"Oh? Getting serious now are we? I suppose I should recuperate in kind then." She tosses the knife away, it skids across the the floor, landing under a cafe table. The purple soul before her shimmers a little as its color seems to fade and brighten all at once. A swirl of dark and brightness that seem to swim in the soul. Moments before a second attack comes she moves forward, seeming to transform into a life-size lagomorph before him with fur that is a silvery white. Purple's sockets widen and screams he hits the ground, the illusion too much as he scoots back screaming.

"USING MY FEARS AGAINST ME YOU CHEATER!!" He shrieked, his fears like bolts of lightning to organic life; he couldn't take it and the mental plane collapsed in on him, the amalgamates stopped attacking and turned to dust along with shrieking clone nightmares as they all died from lack mental instructions from Purple because of his fear. A soft, dark chuckle comes from her.

"Fear is a weapon like any other. There's no cheating when it comes to a real fight." She advances on him.

"Life and death are battles that must be fought and won... there's no cheaters... only winners and losers... and you lost before you even began."


	3. What Really Is

Purple's eye lights are gone from his skull as he mentally screams 'make it go away' and releases his control over everything; his Papryus hmphed at Kairi as he went over and starts to all but drag his brother away.

"I told you but did you listen? No, you piece of shit, tonight you're making dinner like usual and of course your punishment will be quick!" Purple begged Kairi to take him anywhere, to do anything but let his brother take him. He got two steps before he found himself frozen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't say we were done." The Papyrus spat as he all but left his brother to her; he knew when a battle continues its not over.

"Good luck with this little bitch." He said as all but kicked him where it hurt most and disappeared; Purple winced in utter pain. She slowly walked over to him, the form she'd taken fading away.

"Finally. I thought he'd never leave." Purple squealed and struggled back, he could struggle all he'd like; there was no escape. Kairi simply stood over him for a moment, looking down at him before simply offering a hand to him. He looked at the hand.

"what what are you doing?" She chuckles.

"Giving you a hand. All puns aside, c'mon. My hand doesn't bite." He looked skeptical even as he took her offer. She helps him to his feet.

"why?" 

"One, I don't like being predictable. Two, I'm not a heartless monster, but if I made your brother think I might be capable of it... which I am, don't get me wrong, I usually prefer not to. The whole point was to get your brother to leave. He was here even before Gaster and I were. It was annoying. Like I said, I've done my homework. Gaster knows quite a bit about you." He shook his head.

"he shouldn't, were not even supposed to exist!" He growled.

"i'm just a mistake like my brother said."

"Heh... join the club. I'm one too."

"are you mocking me!" He snarled his eye lights flickered violet.

"Nope. See, I was almost a bastard child. My parents didn't plan to have me. I was a mistake." Purple thought for a moment.

"why didn't you make good on your threat then I hurt your boyfriend or whatever; why don't you dust me now? i have nothing left to live for anyhow."

"Not who I am. See, I'm a big believer in second chances and I think you need one. A chance to get away from your brother. To maybe have something of a normal life rather than living in fear all of the time. What we choose to live for can change from year to year. You don't have any reason not to take my offer unless you just would rather die instead of giving life a chance." He froze no one had ever given a single damn about him; he was always the screw up, the little piece of crap who couldn't do anything right, and here she was. She didn't even have to show him this mercy and yet she was.

"what do you suggest?" His eyes filled with a glimmer of small hope that maybe things didn't have to always be this way.

"Come with me, work things out with Sans and the others. You deserve a chance to be shown mercy. I won't say it will be easy, but I won't let them harm you either." He looked up at her, his eye lights hold a small innocence, watered down and wilted, like Blue's... only a bit less sane.

"okay." He said softly. She nods and walks over to where Gaster and her volunteer for "Sans." Of all those to participate, it was Axe. With the illusion over him gone, it was obvious up close he wasn't Sans and he looked at her.

"pay up doll." Kairi handed him an envelope.

"Go to that address and you'll find the supplies waiting for you." Axe nods and teleports away.

"w-what.. how did you do that?" He hadn't really done his homework on her magic, only knowing she'd control the dream planes; he was much more childish when one got to know him, as if all the insanity melted away into a child with sick humor.

"The illusion was actually Gaster's doing, but the idea was mine. It's not difficult to pull off optical illusions from a distance and thus you and your brother saw only what we wanted you to." He scratched his head.

"um... I don't know maybe sans wouldn't want to see me at this moment"

"Knowing my son, delaying it will not earn you any points."

"Gaster's right. Like pulling off a band-aid, best done quickly. Plus if I talk to them first less fuss."


	4. The Lamb Dressed As A Wolf

Purple shivered, internally knowing the condition he left Sans in was unacceptable; he felt terrible actually, that was the sane part coming out.

"i-i don't know." He looked lost but of course looks can be deceiving.

"It will be okay." 

Sans of course was out cold and in the dream realm the two were speaking at the mall. Kaori and Kree kept watch over Sans at the castle, concerned but not entirely sure what they could do for him. 

The trio returned to the house, everything had gone as planned. Purple shifted uneasily when Papyrus yelled at him, he was completely not himself when he saw the other skeleton with Gaster and Kairi.

"I WILL END YOU NOW AND PROTECT MY BROTHER! BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT BROTHERS ARE FOR!" This made Purple skittish and he began to cry.

"my brother never protected me. it's always purple this purple that you dumb SHIT!" He had a mental break down, which ended with Gaster cradling him like a child. Kairi scowls at Papyrus.

"You of ALL monsters should know better Papyrus! I'm very disappointed! You don't know what he's been through! The least you can do is give him a chance!" None of the others dared say a word after seeing the look she was giving Papyrus... they didn't want that look aimed at them. Papyrus looked like a kicked puppy and immediately apologized.

"I AM TERRIBLY SORRY I THOUGHT- NEVERMIND I JUST HOPE THAT YOU'RE NOT TOO UPSET AND MAYBE WE CAN BE FRIENDS!" Purple shivered.

"m-maybe o-o-okay" All he saw at that moment was his own brother, not the sweet one; he only saw his Papyrus, only thought of Sans' brother was like his. That was the issue now was healing, Sans was deeply in pain, he'd gotten poisoned from one of those horrid nightmares trying to enter him; after he'd sealed his body all energy was on healing. It took all of Kree and Kahlan's knowledge of medicine to purge him of the poison.

Kairi did her best to help soothe Purple. Of all the ones to approach first... it was actually Red. Edge and Stretch didn't seem to know what to do or think at the moment and of course their final member had left days ago for his trip. Purple shifted uneasily under the others' gaze.

Sans awoke, finally, in the dream plane.

"did we beat em?" Kree was the one next to him when he woke.

"Well... yes. It seems she had ulterior motives that the two of us did not know about."

"what.. does that mean?" His ribs felt tender as he all but hissed out a curse of ouch, who knew ribs could be so painful?

"It means that while you're here... he's in the house." Sans' eye lights went out and he sunk back into unconsciousness again.

"Oh dear. I do hope he doesn't stress."

"Why would he?" Kaori said coming into the room.

"Oh, well he asked about how things went and I told him we beat them."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I did tell him what you and I found out about Purple being downstairs." Kaori groaned.

"What?"

"Kreeeeeeeee! He didn't need to know that yet!!" Sans rather liked his floating unconsciousness best; it gave him time to think to himself and relive some good memorable places, like Grillby's, of course that was just in his dreams.

Purple stepped away from Red, Red's usual grin wasn't in place and he seemed to be critically eyeing Purple, but he wasn't about to voice his thoughts aloud that this was a mistake...

"you get one chance kid. don't make us regret placin' our faith in 'er. judgement."


	5. Into the Fold

Purple nodded.

"y-yes.. uh what's your name...?" He'd only done homework on Sans and Kairi, not on the rest of the household. 

"call me Red. that's my boss, Edge." He nods to Edge.

"an' next ta him is Stretch. though his brother Blue is on tour at tha moment with his gal and Napstabot and his gang. ya'll probably see 'em when they swing by next.... assumin ya last that long."

"Red, don't be negative." Purple internally wanted to crawl in a hole and die; he felt horrid, he felt like poison. He felt pain, too much pain; he felt he needed to just leave but of course Kairi's gentle eyes kept him staying.

"That goes for the rest of you. I expect you to give him a chance to redeem himself, if you have any questions or concerns about my decision, you come to me. Understood?" The just nodded a little.

"Good. Purple, won't you follow me?" Purple followed, if his expression was a bit more pained than needed as he listened to her for any other things he need to know. Kairi led him to one of the guest rooms.

"Since my sis doesn't really need this room on a regular basis, and she'd likely just crash with Blue if they stopped by, you can have this room. My own is actually next door."

"oh." He steepled his phalanges together nervously; he felt like he was in a den of wolves, well he once had been in a den a wolves as punishment and was nearly ripped to shreds cause of Papyrus, but this was a different feeling; the guilt he felt was maddening. Kairi gently puts an arm around him.

"I know this won't be easy, but we won't hurt you. Papyrus was just upset, he's normally not like that; I want you to feel safe here, at the very least."

"i don't deserve kindness, you should have just left me there." he said softly, almost as if he didn't say anything at all 'cause it was so soft; he felt like crying but he couldn't. He felt like he wasn't even worth the time of day at this moment, what little sanity he had left was disappearing. She gently draws him into a hug.

"Everyone deserves some kindness. I know how you feel though. I didn't feel that I deserved anything for a long time. It wasn't until I found my sis that I finally began to have what everyone else already did. A family that cared. Now it's your turn." Her voice is soft and gentle, like a mother comforting a lost child. For once his life he didn't feel that morbid tinge of anger, the ramming thoughts that made him the way he was... the hatred melted away.

"thank you." He silently whimpered.

Sans finally came out of his coma, and this time he was freaking out on the inside.

"Sans?" It was Kaori who was next to him when he woke again. Soon Sans was fully awoke and this was gonna be a issue.

"where is he!?" The group jumped at his angered gaze.

Kairi lays her head against him gently, offering gentle comfort and reassurance even as she already had been given a warning, thanks to Kaori. This could possibly go south pretty quickly... That was why she'd led him upstairs.

"Why don't you get settled here while I go talk with the others okay?" She said as she let go.

Sans, of course, was literally being held back by the skeletons below.

"let go! i'm gonna end this little nightmare myself!" Papyrus was holding his legs whiles Stretch struggled to hold his arms.

"let go!" Kairi cleared her throat when she came into the room. Sans being held to his chair. Everyone still had a hold of Sans, either way he sat up angrily.

"why are we harboring the one whom sent me to insanity he's dangerous kairi and you know it!" His tone was cold.

"Because I know his story. Just like I knew each and every one of yours. He and I are not so different, he deserves the same chance I was given by my sister... by each of you." Sans snorted, but not at what she'd said, but the fact he totally agreed with what she was saying and felt a little unhinged, which made the others hold tighter.

"you're kidding me, right kairi? he's a psycho maniac! he tried to kill us! kill you! he tried- i don't know what he was trying with me but it was clear to harm you! and everyone else!" Purple, of course, could overhear it from the room; he simply curled up on Jack's old bed and silently cried. 

"He did, yes, but unlike me. He never succeeded. He hasn't killed and he certainly doesn't want to." She replied calmly. Sans frowns.

"well he'll have a lot to do to prove his loyalty then!" He shrugged off the others.

"i'm going to work." He grumbled as he walked past her, but of course he stopped and kissed her on the cheek.

"always knowing whats best for people, hate that." He grumbles. She smiled faintly, watching him leave. The others weren't sure what to make of that.

"I'll see you later then dear." Once he was gone she headed back up the stairs to keep Purple company. When she went to the room, however, she found a mess; Purple didn't mean to destroy the room, he didn't mean to lose control, and he didn't mean to cry either. What looked like purplish stripes ran down his cheek bones, splattering the floor with it.

"I-I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" He got on his knees, practically begging for punishment to be quick. Kairi gently knelt next to him and put her arms around him.

"It's alright." She gently comforts him.


	6. Shaky Start

Purple couldn't help it, he let a sob escape as he all but clutched onto Kairi; his own mind beating him down, his years of abuse finally cracking the stone mask he'd kept on for so long. She gently rubbed his back, offering him only comfort and gentle understanding. He hiccuped and by the end of it his face was the color purple. 

"d-d-do you -hic- h-ha-hav-have a t-t-tissue?" He asked, whimpering. She pulled some out of a pocket and handed them over to him. He began to wipe his face clean of the purple stuff magic was his tears.   
"i-i'm- i'm sorry." He said, shivering still.   
"i d-didn't meant to trash the room, i just s-sometimes... s-sometimes i lose c-c-control."

"I understand. I can try to help you with that and I'm sure the others will be willing to once they understand."

"h-how do i make it up? i c-can't, it's unforgivable!" He couldn't stop crying, again, and he couldn't stop the pain; it hurt so much, it was breaking him. Breaking the only piece of sanity and rationality, that was him, into smithereens.

"By showing them who you really are. I know it's not an easy thing, but you can find the forgiveness you seek from them. I've already forgiven you."

"i don't know who i am though. I- I'M ALL MIXED UP!"

"I know that you can figure it out. It just takes time." He shifted a bit shakily. 

Sans, meanwhile, was a bit less grumpy when at work, he almost was in sync with his job there.

"It's not easy, figuring yourself out."

"t-then where should i s-start?" Purple asked, shaking a bit still, but he was calmer; the room was destroyed but that could be fixed.

"Well, there's a lot you can do. First let's set everything to rights in here." Purple helped fix the bed, picking up everything that was broken. 

"i-i'm sorry, i didn't mean to do this." It would appear new furniture would be needed as he'd actually smashed the TV in there to smithereens.

"I know. You're not the first one to wreck something here."

"i'm not?" He perked up a little, a slight chuckle escaping, but not from humor or a good joke; just the fact he wasn't the only one.   
"papyrus would never have let me get away with it, probably put me in the closet again with the knives and poky things for a day." He said, smiling as if none of what he said was overly abusive and horrible.

"We don't do things like that."

"y-you don't?" He shifted, a bit of joy seeping into him like a waterfall.

"Nope." Sans came home early that day, of course dinner was going to be intense with Purple seated at the table; he was silent though and picking at his food more than eating it. 

"so purple.. do you have any hobbies?" Sans was at least trying a civil conversion. Of course it was to be expected that things were tense. Purple fidgeted under Sans' gaze; it was cold, calculating. 

"n-no." 

"then maybe you should get some." Sans resumed eating, not caring how the others glared at him for already trying to hurt Purple worse than he already was; Purple gazed sadly down at his plate, of course Papyrus tried cheering everyone up. 

"WHY DON'T WE ALL WATCH A MOVIE!"

"That's a good idea. Why don't you pick it this time?" Papyrus grinned and begun to dig through the treasure box of movies; Sans just continued to eat silently, Purple was as well. 

"s-sans i-" 

"save it, i don't want to hear it; until you prove yourself to everyone else i can't even begin to trust you." The group turned on Sans, he teleported to his room to avoid conflict between the rest of the house hold, no one having a chance to say anything. Red facepalmed. Edge frowned.

"I DON'T SEE WHY HE HAS TO DRAG US INTO THIS!" Purple winced and just sat there, he just went up into his room- or the guest room and went to bed. Papyrus tried to say Sans would come around but Purple knew wouldn't knew he'd never gain the trust of anyone ever. Papyrus winced when Purple headed upstairs. Kairi gave Papyrus a reassuring look before she headed off to her own room for the evening. 

Sans stared off at the stars; he eventually fell asleep. Purple, however, was still awake. 

"AWW ARE YOU REALLY THINKING THEY'LL EVER SEE YOU AS ANYTHING BUT A MANIAC? YOU'RE WRONG!" his mental half shrieked   
"I KNOW I KNOOOOW!" He cried into his hands.


	7. Cinderella

There was a soft knock on the door of Purple's room. He stopped crying and looked up he waited to hear the knock again, but when he didn't he decided to see who it was.

"Hey, guess you're still awake huh?" Kairi said gently.

"yes." He was so fragile, it's hard to believe he was a maniac.

"Would you like me to read you a story?"

"s-story?" No one had ever offered that, he nodded his head.

"Of course. What sort of story would you like to hear?"

"i- - don't know any, i'm sorry." He looked more down than ever.

"Well, okay, I know a few. Would you like to hear a fairy tale or perhaps a real story then?"

"a f-fairy tale." He said hopefully, that tiny flame of hope was beginning to light again and it showed in his eye lights.

"Alright, get comfy and I will tell you the story of Cinderella." He did, like a child he settled in the bed, clutching the blanket and staring attentively at her. She settles on the edge of the bed like she was his mother and began the story.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a young girl who lived with her father and mother in a great house. She was a happy girl and loved her father dearly. When she was young, however, tragedy struck and thus her mother died when she was but a young child. Her father, who loved her dearly, knew that she needed a mother in her life. So, after several years had passed that her mother had been gone, her father had remarried to a woman who had two daughters who were the same age as her. The girl's name was Cinderella and her stepsisters were Driezella and Anastasia. The family lived happily for quite some time, but it would not last long." Purple gasped.

"b-but why?" His little eye lights only to grow brighter and bigger he clutched the blanket to death. 

"Well, her father grew ill and sadly he passed away as well, leaving Cinderella alone with her stepsisters and stepmother. It was only upon his death that the true nature of her remaining family came to light. For her stepmother cared not for anyone but her two daughters and thus while she spoiled them, she forced Cinderella to become a house maid in her own home. Tending to her and her daughters." 

"THAT'S GOD AWFUL!!" It made him think about his own life, he kinda was having that issue now. She nods a little but continues.

"However, she made great friends of the mice and birds around her. One day, there was a ball to be held where the prince was to choose a bride. Of course the stepmother wished one of her two daughters to be chosen and they worked Cinderella hard even though she was told that she could go should she find a dress for herself." His eye lights shrunk as he felt glad for Cinderella, the only time he'd ever got to go out was when his brother was gambling.

"Her stepsisters were very fussy, Driezella complained about a set of old beads, tossing them to the floor in disgust, while her twin, Anastasia, complained that an old sash was far too ugly for such an event. Cinderella, however, had no such misgivings and took what her stepsisters had tossed aside to complement her own dress. When it was time to leave, she joined them in her dress; it was very lovely indeed, but when the two sisters saw her they grew green with jealousy that she looked better in their old things than they did in their new outfits. In their rage they tore at her dress until it was nothing but rags." Purple's sockets filled with tears.

"poor cinderella," He felt emotion spike through him.

"NOW SHE'LL NEVER GO TO THE BALL!" Kairi smiles a little.

"Indeed, so that was what she thought too. So she cried to herself in the garden, but her cries had been heard and soon she heard a voice speaking to her. "Dear child, I am here to help." Cinderella was startled at this visitor, for never had she seen nor spoken to someone quite so homely as was her visitor. "Do not be afraid, I am your fairy godmother." With a wave of her hand she proved her words true. The mice Cinderella made friends with were turned to white horses, a pumpkin into a lovely carriage and her dress was transformed into a sparkling evening gown.

"This is wonderful! Thank you so kindly!" Cinderella told her.

"You are welcome, but you must remember to be back by the stroke of midnight, for the magic will only last that long." Purple was fully enthralled with the story.

"but why by the stroke of midnight!" He said, getting giddier than Blue.

"Magic from fairies is often affected by phases of the moon, but that has nothing to do with the story. Do you wish to hear the rest?" He nodded enraptured by it but he felt himself getting drowsy, his eye lights flickering on and off a bit. 

"So off she went to the ball, where no one recognized her. All were enchanted by her beauty. Including the prince who was certain he had found his bride to be. They danced through the night and she had such fun that she lost track of time, as the bell began to chime for midnight, however, she fled the castle. The prince chased after her, but he did not catch her. All that was left of her was a single glass slipper that she had worn. She made it back to the home before the magic fully disappeared. As proof, however, of her magical night, she was left with a glass slipper." He was barely conscious but he mumbled a few words.

"really a glass slipper may be her Prince will -yawn-... find her..." After that silence. She smiles and continued.

"The following day the prince made a decree, that he would marry the woman whose foot fit the slipper that was left behind, and thus the hunt through the kingdom began."


	8. The Night

Purple was asleep by the end his hand clutched Kairi's, Sans was standing by the door, feeling a bit jealous. She smiles a bit and once she was sure he was asleep she slipped away to let him rest, a bit startled to see Sans watching her. She moves to the door, closing it softly. 

"so, how many lies has he told you?" She frowns slightly but after a few seconds it disappears with a sigh.

"He hasn't lied, yet." Sans shifted.

"well then, guess in the morning well see." She quirked an eyebrow at him, she should have been mad but she felt his jealousy and was, instead, intrigued as to why he'd be jealous. Sans growled internally, _she's mine little bitch_ , he seemed to accidentally project that along the bond. Kairi chuckles softly, sliding her arms around his neck.

"You're cute when your jealous." Before he could speak she went on, her expression changing as she murmurs softly, almost breathlessly.

"And seeing you be possessive is hot..." Sans turned a hot, hot blue.

"uh... uhhhh." He teleported from her arms. With a soft chuckle, she headed off to her own room, her own cheeks were warm. ans breathed a heavy sigh as he ended up having a very restless sleep and a boner. She couldn't sleep either for a while and decided she was going to give him a hand... so to speak. Maybe then they could both get some sleep... Sans groaned he felt like stroking wasn't doing enough the magic glowed a soft blue light in the dark of his room. She very softly closes the door behind her and moves over to the bed, climbing in next to him without hesitation. She kisses him gently, running a hand down his ribs. 

"oooh ooooh!" He let whimpering cries of pleasure escape as he gripped her to him. She slid her hand further down, muffling most of his cries with a passionate kiss as she took his magic in her hand to stroke him. He squirmed and groaned, moaning her name.

"yes, yes please please oh yeahhhh right there!" He slid his hands up her spine, breathing heavily as the heat in him becoming intense. She nips at his neck, following his instructions. Sans groaned, his magic pooled entirely and literally glowing neon in the blackness of the room.

"mmmm" He nipped at her collar bone, his fangs sinking in and marking her. A quiet groan comes from her as she strokes him, shivering as she nips at his collar. He groaned, shaking and moaning. He shifted positions so that his fingers were now stroking her clit purposely to elicited pleasure.

"Saaaaaannnssssssssss...." She groans, arching into his touch.

"k-aahhh-kaaaiirriii" He groaned, moaning as he stroked her faster, almost as if stroking himself. She panted between groans as her own strokes of his member falter a little, the pleasure of his touch was clouding her mind and making it nigh impossible to think of anything else.

"Oh Sans yes yes!" He pinned her to the bed, clothes discarded wildly, and begun viciously pounding into her after making sure she was ready. She was past caring as she arched beneath him, welcoming him; crying out his name in pure pleasure as she clung to him. Sans was like a beast in bed this night; purring and growling as he pounded into her; grabbing, squeezing gently, nibbling and licking. She clung to him, mewling, panting and groaning beneath him in utter ecstasy.

"stars you make so damn horny." He says breathlessly as he pounded fiercely, igniting fire inside of her. She gasps out, shuddering with the words as she scrapes her nails along his spine. Nipping at his collar, encouraging him all the more. He dug his phalanges into your back and waist as he completely, one would say, fucked Kairi senseless; of course when the sound of Purple's screaming scares him out of his wits, making him go cold.

"fuck..." He pulled out, now just worried for the house hold's newest guest; for some reason he felt less angry at him and more kind of... worried? Kairi sits up, dazed, completely out of it. Sans immediately started getting dressed.

"sorry i had to cut us short um.. i think purple's having a nightmare."

"PLEASEPLEEEEEASSE!" Purple shrieked, his nightmares always came and never stopped; it was almost too real, like when his powers were active.

"Well... damn." She sighs and dresses as well.

"Let's get him settled again then... then we can pick up again." She runs a hand through her rumpled hair, smoothing out only some of it as she quickly dresses again and leaves the room and heads for Purple's. The room was trashed again; things were literally flying around with purple energy, almost hitting Kairi in the head as the two went into the room. Sans eye lights went out.

"shit kid."

"NOOOO! PAPPY I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO LET HIM TAKE IT PLEASE PAAPPY!" He was still deep in rem sleep; Sans' eye lights shrunk further.

"shh shh" He took him instantly into his arms.

"shh purple I know you didn't I believe you."

"LIIIAR!" Sans hit the wal.l "h-NO YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME! PLEASE!" Sans felt like the weight, like a ton of bricks were mentally hitting him and then some.

"NOOO!" Purple tearfully shrieked, waking the household up entirely.


	9. A Day at Work

Kairi moved over, gently shaking the other after ducking several projectiles.

"Purple, c'mon on now... it's okay... it's just a dream."

"NO NO NOOO PLEASE DONT NOOO!!" He shrieked the loudest they'd heard yet and begun to fitfully seize up.

"kairi don't touch him!" Sans knew what was happening he'd seen Papyrus do this only once, you'd have to wait until the seizure ended; Purple drowsily hit unconsciousness and everything, plus Sans, dropped like rocks, his breathing ragged.

"geeze i didn't know he was like this, i didn't know he was abused so terribly." The warning for that was a little too late, but she stayed close to him.

"Your father knew. It was why I came up with the plan I did. It's like he's a version of Blue." She looks at Purple a little sadly.

"geezus it is." He breathed he wiped a purple tear from Purple's cheek bone, he turned over clutching Sans' finger.

"geeze kid giving me heart attacks." She gently kissed Purple's forehead, something that she had done with Blue on some occasions.

"Hopefully I can help him with them, like I did you... though there's no guarantee." She makes sure he's settled. Sans felt too worried for Purple now to think of much else, so he simply went to bed that night, without a boner at least, and slept peacefully. Purple, in the morning, however, was too close to Blue's energy but he was quiet about it at least. Kairi been too concerned to sleep alone though and had returned with Sans to snuggle for the remainder of the evening. The next morning she made breakfast for everyone, it was scrambled eggs, pancakes, biscuits and gravy and hash browns. Of course Sans didn't show any change in his visage; he stilled wanted Purple not to be too close, he already had to prove himself but Sans was softening as he couldn't get last night out of his mind. His brother had once done all that and more out of anger and being upset, but this was a whole another level of abuse and he could relate.

Well hell, he at least got to come to terms with his father about it. Purple dipped his head low, not looking at anyone; afraid to look at Papyrus especially. He picked at the food as if it would eat him instead and of course Red and Edge seemed to watch him like hawks; everyone, in fact, had found more interest in Purple. Kairi moved behind him, murmuring a suggestion of something to do after the meal to Sans before moving to get her own plate. Sans seemed to finish his meal and think for a bit.

"hey purple, why don't you come with me to work? sure could use a hand." purple perked up in shock.

"y-yes of course um, what would i be doing?"

"shucks kid you think i know what i'm doing all the time? come on." He took Purple and begun leading him out to the car after the meal. Kairi wondered about that but shrugged a little, if it helped smooth things over then why not?

Purple clung to Sans, of course he was a nervous nelly if one ever saw a person be nervous.

"now all you have to do is restock these for now, eventually i'll move your jobs up."

"um.. mr. sans uh.."

"please kid, too formal, just sans and why are you so nervous I'm not gonna bite." Purple flushed violet.

"I-I KNOW! um erm why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Sans breathed a sigh.

"welp, everyone deserves a second chance am I right?" Purple felt like he didn't deserve any such thing but hearing it from Sans made him feel less nervous.

"now stock those boxes and later we'll get nice cream eh?" Apparently one of purples issues was he loved to eat hot dogs, hence Sans had to ban him from hot dogs.

"so uh.. where you stick all those?" Purple was blushing as Sans had literally had him just hand out drinks instead, Sans watched and only came up if it was a hot dog order; the kid loved barbecue too, which was a yuck in Sans' mind. The customers were light in flow and friendly mostly. Of course Sans took most of the edge of the customers off Purple; he did really well for a first time day on the job.

"closing time" He smirked, it got dark real fast too; Purple smiled a genuine smile not like the crooked one Sans had faced, of course it dropped when the other half was poking at him and brought him down.

"kid why so down or why the long face? come on don't let thoughts of past get ya down." Sans said.

"we had a great day and I promised nice cream now i wanna see smiles." Purple's spirits lifted and he laughed at Sans' jokes, in way, he was like Blue, but he was entirely different.


	10. Parenthood

The nice cream guy smiled when he saw the pair.

"Hey Sans! Who's your new friend?"

"this is purple, little guy needs a smile today." Sans chuckled as Purple flushed and nervously said hello.

"Well he chose the right monster for that! What will it be today?"

"let's start him off with a berry swirl, the purple one for a purple guy." He chuckled, he'd played those games one too many times.

"Sure thing!" He handed over the nice cream to Purple.

"and you know my usual." The rabbit handed over Sans' treat instantly, a plain vanilla bean; he paid for the treats as Purple took his first lick of nice cream that he ever had. He ate it ravenously like Blue had so many times.

"geeze kid, think it's going somewhere?" The nice cream guy laughed.

"Looks like he has a sweet tooth to rival Blue's!"

"i'll say." Suddenly he found Purple literally bouncing off the walls, teleporting from place to place and asking too many questions per second.

"and a sugar high yay." He said with not so much enthusiasm as he grabbed Purple, like he had done with Blue, and teleported with no difficulty. Sans sighed as he bounced about before just sitting him in front of the movie Shark Tale; and much like Blue, he became enraptured by it.

"that's one issue down now for a phone talk with gaster on -i can't believe it- skeleton parenthood."

Gaster replied to the text: Yes?

Sans texted like a question: I need some advice? um on how to care for a skeleton that's like a child like m-me when I was young skelly

Gaster: Well.. you were less of a handful than your brother. You always settled down after eating a big meal... your brother, however, needed things to keep his mind occupied. Thus I introduced him to puzzles.

Sans frowned.

"hmm .." Sans wondered, well if Blue liked puzzles maybe Purple did too. He sent another text: thanks dad :3 See ya at dinner monday

Gaster: See you then.

Sans sighed.

"okay then." Sans asked if Purple would like to see Blue's puzzle room; he was ecstatic. There were countless puzzles of all types in the room that Blue had used as his puzzle room. Sans grinned as Purple dove into them; following them and beating 'em almost as if he created them. It would keep Purple occupied for hours though as there were so many of them. Sans smiled as he left him be, what was this feeling? Pride? Did Gaster feel this once? Red was sleeping on the couch, Edge was off at work and Stretch seemed to be half dozing half watching TV.

"everything as it should be." Sans smirked, the balance within this house had returned.

"so it seems." Stretch replied with a slight smile, rolling a sucker around in his mouth. Sans blushed and disappeared, he hadn't meant for that to be overheard.


	11. Puzzle Room

Stretch only chuckled. He hadn't said it himself, but there had always been some sort of lack since Jack and his brother had left. A gap that had been just sort of there in the back of everyone's minds but Purple seemed to fill in that gap easily. Purple was found, later, upside down with fire aiming at his eye; he stuck his tongue out and pressed the button after swinging away almost towards the flame and hit the button; he fell in a thing of feathers instead only to hear "Congratulations You've Finished The Final Puzzle! Have A Nice Day!" Blue's voice came over the speakers in there.

"woohoo!" Stretch leaned against the door lazily, watching him finish the final one. Purple froze and turned to see Stretch, he nearly toppled over.

"i'm sorry, sans sorta was showing me- ya a uhhh!"

"heh, ya ain't got a reason to be sorry kiddo. i trust his judgement." Purple nodded, he didn't understand it; he felt was this what praise felt like.

"mm..." He was flushed a soft purple.

_i hope so._

"a shame ya couldn't meet my brother when he was here. you two would get along well."

"br-brother?" He sputtered, he was way too nervous though, which was more concerning to the house.

"ya. didn't classic tell you? blue is my brother."

"n-no." Purple suddenly looked like a child caught in the cookie jar, too nervous, that was his issue.

"relax kiddo."

"r-relax?" Geeze did the kid not know what the word relax meant?

"calm down, okay? i'm not mad or anything. i'm kinda impressed really."

"i-impressed fee- uhh no one's ever been impressed, i mean paps simply says I could do so much better than a cow or something." He seems to sigh.

"look, maybe he isn't right about you. i mean... my brother spent a lotta time buildin' all these and you beat 'em all in a day... no one's ever done that before." Purple felt embarrassed, he'd never gotten this kindness, the praise; he only wanted that from his own brother, but of course after their Gaster cut off his arm because he couldn't do a simple blaster then things went to shit. Papyrus still blames him for it, among other things.

"i... i don't know what to s-say."


	12. The Other

"ya don't need to say anything." Stretch replied. Purple couldn't help it, Stretch found two arms wrapped around him.

"thank you." He said with a bit of a sniffle. Stretch was a little surprised, but he returned the hug with one arm. Purple realized what he was doing and let go.

"i-i.. I'm sorry i didn't mean to i-" He growled, practically begging him not to hit him like his Papyrus did. He lightly put a hand on Purple's shoulder.

"it's fine. it ain't fair what you've been through. no one should have their brother treat them like that." Purple stiffened upon mere contact.

"i... yes." He said, not sure what other thing to say than that.

"don't feel like everything you do is going to be wrong here okay? we've all heard the story now. you're one of us." He shifted and shivered at the word, he'd never been apart of anything in his life. Stretch gave him a reassuring, lazy smile. He simply just followed Stretch around for a few days; surprisingly, Sans didn't like that and actually threatened Stretch. Stretch wasn't intimidated as he stared down Sans.

"look, classic. i don't control the kiddo anymore than you do an' all i've done is give him a chance ta be part of us. i don't get what bone ya think ya have to pick with me over it." Sans frowned and ended up blushing all together.

"just..." He was gone, he'd chickened out all together; that was new, also Purple had noticed that and felt nervous as he interacted with the rest of the household. Stretch had just shaken his head at Sans' disappearance before looking over at Purple.

"it ain't paradise here kiddo, we have our disagreements... obviously, but we work 'em out. dunno what his deal is, but i'm sure he'll come around or at least eventually tell me. never know with classic sometimes. what do ya wanna do today?" Red and Edge seemed the most distant yet. Red seemed wary and Edge just sort of ignored him, though in truth the two brothers were watching him the closest. Sans had felt a little bit ridiculous hence he left Purple and everyone alone about such; until dinner at least, and after dinner he was gonna show him the stars, like he'd showed Papyrus as a youngin'. Purple was ecstatic about going for a walk, of all things he loved climbing trees the most. Stretch seemed the most relaxed around Purple that evening, aside from Kairi, who seemed tired from the evening's work.

Sans, of course, already had a home cooked meal made by the time everyone got ready for dinner.

"you need time off, I think, dear." He said softly as Purple was play-fighting with Stretch.

"I'll get youuu!" He giggled and pulled the hood over Stretch's eye sockets so he had better advantage and tripped him into the pillows they placed on the floor; they had returned from a very long walk featuring Stretch beating up a curious Lusty.

"oh woe is me!" Stretch responded, much like he had with his own brother as he hit the pillows.

"Mmm, perhaps, but I'm only a part-timer. Can't really afford it after all that time I ended up taking off with recent events." Purple giggled.

"your punishment is five minute tickle torture!!" He giggled and begun tickling; he was almost a normal kid skeleton if one looked at it; of course it doesn't help when his mental half brings him down.

**you're living a lie kid they're using you; realize you're just a slave everywhere you go.** Purple's sockets filled with tears, he couldn't believe it; no, he wouldn't. The tickle torture had immediately ceased as Purple held his skull.

"hey." Stretch had wrapped his arms around Purple the moment the other had ceased.

"stret-stretch you guys aren't using me right?" He looked up with the saddest look in the world, it could actually make puppies cry. Sans had overheard the conversation.

"now where on earth did you get that idea kid? you're family now." Purple wrung the hem of his purple jacket.

"he told me." Sans froze at that, did he mean his Papyrus had said something or- ?

"my-my other half, the one that attacked you." Sans quaked and nearly dropped his food.

"so you have a split personality; that explains it, how often does he speak to you?" Sans could definitely understand a split personality when he saw one.

"o-often everyday, every hour, right now." Purple felt tears well up.


	13. Their Own

"well he ain't right. none of us would ever do such a thing. we'd never hear the end of it if we tried. right classic?" Sans nodded.

"never purps, you're like a brother, or more like the son i never had with kairi." Purple's sockets shrunk in utter shock, causing everyone to freeze at that.

"that's deep man." Stretch said, breaking the silence after a long moment. Kairi flushed a little. They hadn't actually discussed the topic of children.... Sans shifted and was powdered blue.

"nnn." He face palmed, soon enough he was even bluer as he found Purple hugging him.

"i'd like nothing more sans." Sans patted his skull.

"alright enough mushy junk it's dinner time and i expect every one to wash their phalanges!" Kairi chuckles softly. Well, that had gone over a lot better than she could have planned for. Sans didn't look at Kari as he all but flipped the burgers; of course Purple wanted hot dogs and he made those too, he enjoyed cooking. It made him feel happy; it was a odd feeling happiness, true happiness. This is what was missing most in his life. Purple returned from the bathroom.

"let me see them phalanges." Sans said, not looking before looking at everybody's hands.

"red go wash your hands you filthy monkey." Sans said as he waves his spatula as everyone else sat down to eat. Red laughs a little and goes back to the bathroom again, winking a little at Purple. He'd made his hands dirtier on purpose just to get that reaction out of Sans. Kairi couldn't help the smile. It was like things were back to normal when Blue had been around. Edge and Red had been the last to come around, though not surprisingly. Sans smiled.

"and the piece of resistance- i notice ya like barbecue purple so these are slathered in the stuff." As soon as he said that none of them had ever seen someone eat food faster than Purple.

"well, i'm full." Purple was a rolly polly now. They stared before everyone began laughing. Life was good. Sans sat down clasping Kairi's free hand in his before eating a burger and slathering the thing like murder victim in ketchup; of course Purple was curious about the ketchup and tried some, apparently he liked that too, which made Sans yay for joy inwardly. Kairi grins at Sans as she takes a bite of her own burger, despite her work hours and being only a part timer, she wouldn't trade this moment in her life for all the money in the world. Each of those present, and some not, were priceless to her. Sans smirked.

"finally someone i can pass my ketchup down to." Purple giggled.

"well i wouldn't say that..." Purple was fitting in wonderfully, it was so terrible that his brother had to ruin this moment by busting down the door all in his yellow attire and battle body a gold color.

"COME PURPLE! TIME TO COME HOME EH?" He was also a oblivious son of a bitch too from his expression and what the group knew. Sans growled, his eyes shooting ice at the supposed 'brother.' Kairi got up stepped in front of Purple, putting herself between the two as she says calmly.

"He is home." Her eyes are hard and her voice has a steel edge to it. Stretch and Red didn't hesitate to move over as well, Edge was just behind them, making a wall between Purple and his brother. Purple breathed heavily, shaking as he whimpered.

"Come Now. I'm His Brother. I've Come To Take Him Home." He glared at Purple with murderous intent. As if the others weren't even there.

"NO-- NO NOOO NO!!" Purple shrieked, which made the other, Yellow, frown.

"I WON'T GO I WON'T!!" Yellow frowned more.

"I'll Be Back Another Time." He said, with a slam of the door; Purple ran up into his room and slammed the door to his room. Sans had tried to grab his hand at least but he was already gone within seconds.

Stretch got off a parting shot.

"if ya wanna stay alive. you w o n ' t c o m e b a c k." Once they were sure he was gone, Kairi put a hand on Sans' shoulder and murmured softly.

"I'll go talk to him." She then headed up to the room. Purple was shaking, he was throwing things around the room, out of his control form the power of telekinesis; it was driving him mad.

"NO NO NOOOOOO STAY AWAY!!" He cried, everyone could hear the crashes and Sans worried the most, he'd only had a blow up like that when Gaster wouldn't let him see paps or didn't wanna sit in the chair for the magic in his eye... Kairi steps into the room only to dodge several flying objects with almost perfect ease.

"Purple, calm down sweetie." She says gently.


	14. Real Family

He instantly calmed down.

"no, don't let him take me please, i can't, not anymore."

"Why would I ever do that? I brought you here. Purple, I brought you out of that because I believed you deserved a chance. I wanted you to be part of our family, if you wanted to be. I never intended for you to go back to him. I wanted to offer you an alternative life. Something that would allow you to make your own choice about what it is you want from life. I won't deny that you have brought a balance to this family that was lacking before, but life is full of checks and balances. Purple. You have your own check and balance in your mind. That is rare for any soul. You and I are not so different there. I have my own little demon. That little fight I staged with Gaster? That was the tip of the iceberg of the demon I must keep in check, just like you have yours that you do. As long as you are here with us, you will never have anything to fear." Purple clung to her, crying as she held him.

"he doesn't leave me alone, the voice in my head; he hurts me most. i can't control it, he causes bad things to happen; you'll probably have to dust me anyway when he takes control again." He sobbed.

"but I trust you all so much, i never wanted my papyrus to hate me; i love my brother but... he hates me!"

"I'm not going to dust you, you are dear to me. I'm going to help you as much as I can. I don't think your brother hates you, not really. Why else would he come back for you?" She gently rubs his back.

"i-i don't know, to fold his clothes?" He responded with some thought.

"I think he's capable of that himself."

"i d-don't know, he- then why does he abuse me so?" He said more than asked, a tear escaping again.

"WHY DOES HE HURT ME? WHY DOES HE EVEN BOTHER COMING TO GET ME WHEN HE KNOWS HE'S GONNA HURT ME AGAIN!" He exploded, literally purple magic slammed into the walls knocking everything over or down. The only thing in the room that seemed to be except, besides himself, was Kairi.

"I wish I had an answer for that. I do not know your brother or why he does what he does, but you're safe now. Okay?"

"o-okay." He clutched her shirt.

"miss kairi w-w-would it be o-okay if i c-called you m-mum?"

"Of course." He hugged her tightly, the fright gone; he only hugged her because he needed comfort. He soaked it up like a sponge. Kairi smiled, offering him the affection he needed; the affection he had always deserved. The next morning Purple was much more at ease; however, Sans was the one at the door shooing away his brother like a bad dog.

"we told you, he lives with us now and you can't have him!" Sans' attack was at the ready that time; Purple just ignored Yellow this time. And every time Yellow tried he was met with resistance by one of the household. Yellow eventually gave up and hurt Purple's heart by saying "He's not my brother then." That got him a snarl and a bone to the neck by Sans.

"whatever even if you are his papyrus you're nothing short of a brother there!" Sans slammed him into the wall, Yellow gasped as the bone was at his throat cutting into his neck vertebrae; it took most of the household to pull Sans off.

"Get out and never come back!" Kairi growled.


	15. Moving On

"Ta Ta." Yellow said simply as he disappeared; Sans was shaking with rage and busted the door upon slamming, it this was never a good sign if Sans is angry. Everyone knew then that issues would start. The wolf or the darker half may have been taken and sealed but that didn't mean it didn't wear down the seal, or that he didn't show tendancies of blow ups. Purple whimpered, he didn't like Sans angry, it scared him. Kairi spent several hours with Sans trying to calm him down again.

"freaking s-should have dusted the prick when i saw him!" Sans hit the wall this time and Purple stayed as close to the others as possible and as far away from Sans as possible.

"w-why is s-sans so a-angry?" He didn't like anger, anger meant pain in his mind as the voice of dark spoke again.

 **why he's pissed that you didn't go back with your bother.** Purple shook his head.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT TRUE!" He mentally cried hence stretch held him tight shhhing him at the same time as Kairi was trying to calm Sans down.

"it's okay, he's just upset that your bro hasn't taken the hint yet." Stretch replied in a low tone while Kairi put a hand on Sans' shoulder.

"I think we're all in agreement then. If he shows up one more time, no questions asked, no hesitation. Whoever is here has the obligation and right to dust him." The others nod. Sans nodded the most; he wanted to be the one to do the honors, but Yellow doesn't come back.

It's about Thanksgiving time when Purple got the chance to meet Blue for the first time ever. Jack grinned and hugged Kairi, the Thanksgiving party was in full swing when the two showed up.

"It's so good to see you both! I'm glad you could make it down! Oh, I want to introduce you both to someone. We adopted him a little bit after you guys left. His name is Purple, just uh... be gentle with him okay? He's had a rather rough life." Kairi said before leading Blue and Jack over to where Purple was sitting.

"Purple, this is my sister Jack and Stretch's brother, Blue." Jack giggled.

"OH HE'S SO CUTE! whoa its like your twin in purple bluey!" Jack said, hugging her mate as Purple shyly hid behind Kairi's leg; he always seemed to do that when new people came to meet him.

"h-hi." He said, clutching Kairi's leg; Sans came over to speak with Red about this years wishbone and wondered if he'd like to break it with him this year for fun.

"heh, you're on." Red replied with a grin. Kairi smiled and gently patted Purple's shoulder.

"Purple, why don't you go show Blue some of the puzzles you've created in his absence?"

"YEAH!!" He took Blue's hand, almost as if he were Blue himself, and took him to his puzzle room, which had grown; most of the old puzzles were put away but some were still out.

"TRY THIS ONE BLUE! IT'S A CROSSWORD IF YOU GET IT WRONG FROGS WILL FALL ON YOU! I don't really like deadly ones that much but if you get it right candy rains down!"

Kairi chuckled as she watched Purple tug Blue away.

"Those two really are quite alike." With Purple and Blue gone, she softly fills Jack in on what happened while they were gone and explained Purple's story.

"OH that poor darling that's horrid, who could do something like that to him.. and a split personality, really?" Sans grinned and made banter with Lusty, as he had been invited, but he didn't know whom invited him. In fact there were a few other uninvited guests that were invited to the party, including Axe, who never dared stare in Jack's direction.

"well this should be a fun evening" Sans leaned lazily in a chair.

Purple grinned.

"and this one I call dance dance dodge!" Technically one had to match the colors and get all green squares, step on the wrong tile or over step it the participant gets shot with water balloons.

Axe was smart enough to keep out Blue's sight too... He and his brother mostly kept in the kitchen. It seemed that while Lusty enjoyed bantering with Sans he wasn't showing any real interest in him, aside from an occasional remark about Sans' relations with Kairi. It seemed that Lusty was currently targeting Foxtrot who was sharing some puns with Red.

"Yeah, it's rough on him, but he's been a lot better since I brought him here. We've all agreed that if we ever see Yellow here again he's dust."


	16. Never Learned No

"Oh, we saw a yellow guy earlier today he said he was coming to see family?" Jack thought - dumbly of course.

What purple didn't expect was for his brother to have snuck inside and been waiting in the puzzle room closet when he went to get one of Blue's old puzzles for fun.

"Boo."

"PAAPPY!" Purple hit the ground as a slap echoed in the room.

"I've Come To Collect What's Mine And That's You Dear Brother." 

Sans smirked as everything just seemed right, up until the scream that could rival all screams he'd ever heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Blue was astonished at the other's audacity.

"BACK OFF!" He had never seen anyone ever harm another like that and it both shocked and angered him.

"Shit! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" At the sound of the scream Kairi bolted up the stairs. Everyone went dead silent and Red and Stretch were a dead second to follow her. 

Sans was the first to teleport in the room.

"you, i thought we told you to leave him alone!" Yellow was different from the other versions of Papyrus in that he had unnatural powers that weren't like any Papyrus at all; in fact they were strange. He could transform and use the same powers of others against them.

"fuck!" Sans dodged his own bone attack.

"It's So Easy. I Could Have Taken Him Any Time." Sans roared with rage, going all out on Yellow, and it showed, as he transformed into the bone wolf; the most powerful attack in his jaws unleashed. Everyone needed to get the two outside, lest the house be destroyed by the beam of power he was about to unleash. Purple shook as he was on the ground, a bruise on his cheek, tears filling his vision as he watched Sans unleash everything only to be hit with the same amount of power back.

Kairi arrived and grabbed Purple, tugging him out of the room. Blue looked over at her then nodded, he'd gotten the message and he leapt into the fray with Sans his bone magic is soon joined by that of Red and Stretch. Same problem, Yellow just flung them back.

"he's a mimic." Sans snarled as Yellow mimicked his transformation; he grabbed Sans by the throat his teeth sinking into his neck and vertebrae. Sans clawed open the crack in his eye further. Yellow howled in pain and threw the others away with a laser beam at point blank range; Sans went through and out three walls obliterating the entire wing of room. Blue had flipped away from the beam, barely avoiding it and being slammed into by Sans. Kairi looked up, worried.

"Jack, guys... keep Purple safe." She then sprinted up the steps, a knife in hand. Jack promised her sh'd protect him with her life; of course Purple didn't care that his brother was here, he wanted to fight. Sans screeched a beam of power that rivaled most blasters and threw the other out the window only to be blasted back. When he saw Kairi arrive on the same level he called out to her.

"he's a mimic kairi be careful!" Kairi nodded, she needed to get close... mimic or not... it would be hard for him to mimic her. That was the good thing about being unpredictable. Yellow growled and unleashed another blast, this time at Kairi, Blue, Stretch, Red and Sans.

Purple struggled against Jack's embrace.

"JACK LET GO I CAN HELP!" Edge put a hand on Purple's shoulder.

"LET THEM DEAL WITH IT. AFTER ALL, THEY'RE FIGHTING FOR YOU."

The blast Yellow unleashed was deflected by a green shield. Yellow watched Kairi, calculating her - or trying; this guy was smart but not too smart, not having noticed sans bit into his tail bones and whipped his head to the side, pulling the massive wolf out of the half destroyed building and into the yard. They snapped at each other, the beasts taking hold on there minds; that was the problem with Sans' angered form, it took control became savage... and right now he was tearing out rib bones of the other who whimpered; not being able to fight anymore as he returned to normal, fighting the beast all the while.

"I Didn't Think It'd Take Up Most My Magic." Yellow grumbled as he stood as himself again; Kairi, Stretch and Red just watched as Sans snapped Yellow up, snarling as the other screamed; his bones jabbed in one of Sans' eye sockets making him drop Yellow, who then sent shields up to fend off attacks from Stretch and Red. He had forgotten about the others though and a bone slammed into one shoulder from Blue, who had crept up behind him while the others were keeping him busy.

"Ack!" He slapped Blue away form himself only to be staring into the orange eye lights of Stretch as he was impaled and then eaten by Sans, whom would not give up the now dusting body; in fact he growled and snapped at any who came near, including Kairi, his eye lights a red color.


	17. A Day of Thanks

Kairi left the knife she'd wielded with Stretch as she sang softly as she approached Sans, but from a different angle so that he wouldn't think she was trying to get at what remained of Yellow. Sans growled viciously, the bad part was if he held on enough his magic would absorb the monster soul and he'd gain exp.

"GRRRRR!" His eye lights showed hatred for the the thing in his mouth the soul in his teeth about to shatter, but hasn't yet, as if it was being absorbed instead. Kairi put a hand on his side, the tune she sang had no words, it was simply a soft, reassuring tune that was meant to calm him. His snarls lessened to silence as his red eye lights disappeared and he the soul crumble from stress instead of absorbing it, but the exp was instantaneous. Sans' health meter was low too, 1 out of 10. Sans shook as he returned from the form and woozily sat there on the ground; Purple was the first to cross the destroyed yard.

"SANS! MUM!" He clutched them close.

"thank you thank you- all so much i- thank you!" He cried softly as Sans embraced him back.

"you too kiddo, you too." Kairi put her arms around them both. The others simply seemed to relax. It's then a plate dropped as everyone turned to see Gaster looking at the house like 'what the fuck'... He'd only just arrived.

"Well this is a heck of a party Sans." He'd had a nice pie too, Sans grinned then fell over.

"DAD!" It slipped out, that one word, and Sans was so glad to hear it. Gaster went over to the trio.

"Let me see." Sans' HP bar was low and he had gone up a level after having dusted Yellow; he had been level 1, now he was a level 2. Sans hated that kind of shit but Yellow had deserved to be dusted and it was nice being a called father by Purple, his body hurt; all he felt was as if his body was light when Gaster came over. Gaster checked him over, using healing magic to bring up his HP. Sans groaned softly everyone waited on bated breaths.

_by asgore_ thought Sans as he was pulled back from death, possibly; at least it felt like it.

"nnghhh" His eye lights begun to flicker on, Purple hugged him tightly.

"shh it's okay baby bones." Everyone seems relieved. Sans smiled.

"hey what's everyone staring at me for, party's inside." He said as Purple clung to him as he stood up; the rest of the group had come outside.

"oh and maybe someone can help me pull off this purple leech that lives off love!" When everybody turned back to the house they knew there'd be major work, especially on the destroyed puzzle room.

"OUR PUZZLES!" Purple and Blue shrieked in sync when they realized they were likely in the mess. Everyone pitched in, helping to put things to rights as much was possible at the time. Eventually they made a make shift wall or two and everyone was seated; Sans sat at the head of the table next to Purple and Kairi, he tapped his wine glass with his fork to draw attention.

"everyone, i'd like to thank you, all of you, for coming and sticking with us this fine evening. now i'd like to say thanks for the papyruses for cooking this evening's turkey and meals, and i'd like to thank gaster for the wonderful pie, and i'd like to thank blue and jack for coming on such a short notice; and of course who can't i thank most than for purple and kairi in my life and my family here." It is then with a few whistles and claps and a toast that everyone begun digging in; Sans smiled and showed Purple how to cut the turkey, which he did. Everyone passed each other food. In spite of the mess, life was bliss. Despite the interruption, the evening was a wonderful one. All the guests went home by 9:00 pm; that was the rule, Purple was barely staying awake. Sans all but carried him to his room.

"hey champ did you like dinner?" Purple nodded sleepily as sans tucked him in, he never felt so much pride in a soul than he did with Purple. Kairi was waiting for Sans that evening after he'd tucked Purple into bed. Sans grinned when he saw her waiting.

"by the way I won the wishbone. and... well." He wouldn't go into details on what he wished for but he could give her a small hint as he kissed her heatedly. Kairi returned the kiss lovingly.

"I think I can fulfill that wish." She murmurs. Sans giggles, as he loved it when she carried him, and he snuggled up to her. The next morning there'd still be hell of a lot of clean up going on as they got to work on fixing the rooms destroyed or damaged by the fight, rebuilding those that were just pretty much gone. 


	18. Making Plans For the Near Future

It would take a few weeks to get everything back to normal again, but at least now Purple didn't have to worry about his brother ever again. Purple sat in his room, that he now had to share with Red for a night as they had to fix that room and Blue's old room up again. _if only you'd saw me as a brother_ he sighed.

"i still love you no matter what, brother, no matter how much you hurt me or not." He says this every morning, he would mourn his brothers shortcomings; no matter how bad he was, he had loved and still seen him as his brother like Sans does Papyrus. Every day, good or bad, silly or not; they were precious. Sans decided today would be movie day, so he set up the TV and bought a bunch of movies. Kairi prepared some popcorn for the movie marathon and other snacks for the others. Purple came out, giggling, before clinging to her and Sans' legs.

"oh look its a monkey?" Sans said with a smile that reached his eye lights fully, only care and love in them.

"Yes it is. I wonder if it's hungry." Kairi says with a grin, holding a bowl of popcorn.

"OOOH OOH YUMMY!" He squealed as Sans chuckled, picked him up, and set him down beside Blue and Jack, who begun to play fight.

"alright, alright, no roughhousing you two."

"HMPH. THIS BETTER BE GOOD." Edge said as he joined the group with Red. Stretch watched lazily as everyone else settled down for the movies.

"it's a classic disney called snow white, you'll love it edge." He chuckled, it was dark as his brain; Purple didn't like it.

"SO WHY DOES SHE NOT SIMPLY RUN AWAY TO THE PRINCE'S?!"

"Well, she doesn't know where he lives, for one because it's in a different kingdom and two this is a VERY old story Purple." Kairi explains patiently.

"Oh why doesn't she marry a dwarf then!" Sans rolled his eye lights.

"you think if she married a dwarf that she'd be happy maybe, i mean, kairi and i have yet to be married." Purple was gobsmacked.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T MARRIED!" Kairi chuckles.

"We haven't set a date."

"nope, but i was thinking somewhere near the 6th."

"Fine by me."

"WE HAVE A WEDDING TO PLAN FOR THEN!" Blue says excitedly. Purple squealed with joy.

"and of course everyone here is a best man." Sans chuckled, Jack squeaked.

"OOH ME AND KAIRI ARE GONNA HAVE FUN TOMORROW THEN SHOPPING FOR DRESSES!" Kairi flushed a little.

"Of course you're my maid of honor." Sans grinned.

"and this little guy here's gonna be holding are rings for us." Purple gasped.

"i a-am!" He squealed in shock.

"yes.. because your technically are own." Sans breathed, as he all but was excited himself for this wedding; Gaster, in fact, probably couldn't wait to hear his own child get married.


	19. Light & Dark

Kairi nodded in agreement with Sans who smirked.

"well i say we all get everything set, including place and time don't you?"

"WHAT ABOUT THE HONEYMOON?" Blue piped up.

"of course, we'll have a wonderful honey moon blue."

"WHERE AT?"

"well its a surprise blue." Sans grins.

"SPEAKING OF! WE'RE HAVING A SMALL PERFORMANCE TOMORROW NIGHT! I INSIST YOU ALL COME!"

"We'd love to."

"honestly blue we'd all be honored." Jack giggles and clutches Blue to her, kissing his cheek, making him the blueberry he was named for as Sans snickered. Purple was busily coloring, of course it didn't help when the voice whispered in his head. Blue beamed, aware that no one had any idea of what his plans were... well, besides the other band members. It had been something he'd kept even from Jack; mostly, but for a very good reason... Jack giggled.   
"well can't wait for tomorrow then." Jack took Blue with her to have some other 'fun' activities in the newly redone bedroom.

"Oh Blue, take me now." 

Sans chuckled, the others had dispersed now that the movie was over; going about their evening, leaving only him, Kairi and Purple in the living room now. "those lovebirds." He froze at seeing the horrid and angry pictures being thrown his way by Purple, who had a darker purple tinge in his eyes now.

"h-heya kiddo whats with the pictures? what ya drawin'? what.s going on with you?" Sans hit the wall not even a second as Purple unleashes his powers on him.

"woah woah!" 

Kairi kneels next to Purple and puts an arm around him gently, a sort of bubble forming around the two of them.

"Calm down." He clawed her in response.

"I WONT I WONT!!" It wasn't Purple, it was the other half; this half was the one who wanted Sans dead, that wanted all them to see death.

"Calm down son. We're not going to hurt you." She murmurs, wincing at the pain but not letting go. Sans did not dare approach him like this as he knew how blows went; Purple whimpered as he fell to his knees, clutching his head whispering for the other to stop. She murmurs quiet reassurances as she holds him close against her. Sans felt sorrow for the one he's come to know as son, as Purple whined and fought against the dark that just would not stop torturing him. Kairi's voice is quiet.

"The darkness is a tool. A weapon that needs to be controlled and sharpened. It cannot understand love and thus love shall always keep it in check."

"nu-but-" Purple cringed as it seemed to swirl around him, the hatred, everything.

"It's what we use against those who harm those who are close to us. We use it to do what good we can in this world. To protect those we care about when simple kindness is not enough... but we must always remember kindness, compassion, love. For these things alone make us shine and pierce the darkness." She murmurs softly. Purple moaned.

"i love my brother, i loved him so, but i love my adopted family most; i love dad, and you mom. i love my brothers and sister jack." He cried internally.

"i've done this, that no skeleton should have to do- but i did it anyway." The darkness was screaming to keep its grip.

"You can do it. You're strong enough to and don't forget, we're here to support you when you feel weak. We love you. We will not abandon you even when things get tough. Do not give in. Do not surrender and never forget who you are, who you have decided to be." Purple growled as the darkness caused pain.

"i'm son of sans serif and kairi, and i am who i am because I'm more than you could ever be. i love all my family and you're not welcome." He glowed softly, the purple magic out of his control, now just surrounded him as the other half yelled in pain as he loses his grip.

**I'LL BE BACK WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT!!** He chuckled.

"no, i don't think you will."


	20. A Victory

"We're proud of you son." Purple fell over afterwards, fighting that half was like battling for real; his HP bar was at 1.

"shit.." Kairi held him close, keeping him from collapsing as the bubble around them disappeared. Sans cradled him a little as he healed them both.

"geezus kid, didn't know it was that bad." Sans then went to the kitchen and got to working on a hot dog slathered in barbecue.

"Well, it could have been worse." She said as sans returned with the food; of course Kairi had to coax the other awake, which was tough with only 1 hp at the moment.

"come oo-on purps don't do this to me right now, you gotta eat this, you'll feel better." He positioned his head by his shoulder as he tried feeding him, but the other could not eat on his own; he kept going back to sleep.

"k-kairi." Sans usually never showed emotion over anyone accept her, this was another reason why sans never wanted to get close .... he'd become attached and right now the partly not-child was trying to dust on him.

"I've an idea." She handed him off to Sans and took the food, she came back from the kitchen a few minutes later with what looked like a smoothie... although it wasn't the best looking one.

"Not the most delicious of things... but better than nothing." She then had Sans open the sleeping other's mouth and gently coaxed him to drink some even through the sleep. Sans petted the back of the other's skull; it was clear Sans did not take losing others well by his shaking and his shrunken eye lights as he continued coaxing the other to feed. Purple tried turning away but Sans wouldn't allow it, only for him to breathe then feed again.

"sh shh, its medicine; it'll help you heal, i know it tastes funny but its got barbecue in it." He tried tricking his mental thoughts into thinking it to taste good to help, and when it was empty Sans simply just held the other in his arms as Purple's health bar was at least stable enough that he wouldn't dust. Kairi sighs.

"Remind me to thank Edge for the new blender he got from the store later."

"o-of course." Sans clutched Purple to him for dear life, as if he'd disappear.

"geeze kid, about gave me a soul attack." The rise and fall of the other's chest, even though he didn't need to breathe, just assured he was going to be okay; of course that could be said on the dream plane as he beat his darkness to pieces. Tossing the other version into a dream cage.

"YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU AND MUCH SMARTER NOW!! AND I HAVE MY ENTIRE FAMILY TO PROVE I'M LOVED!" He yelled at the other who was withering on the ground.

**W-WAIT P-PURPS COME ON REMEMBER THE FUN TIMES!** Purple frowned.

"I remember but I don't need you anymore to be brave cause I already am." A whip of purple energy made the other shriek in pain as he was tied to a post in a cage, darkness shrouding it.

"and I'm more than you'll ever be too."

Sans felt as if something dark lifted from the other.

"kairi.. did you feel that?" She nods with a smile.

"He's done it, and all on his own too. It seems my plan to help him heal has succeeded... and we have gained a new family member. It was risky, but worth it."

"oh so very worth It." Sans breathed as he hugged her and Purple to him. When Purple would awaken he'd find himself in bed, the covers tucked over him and a nice plate of chocolate chip cookies with a note saying: don't eat them all at once now, we know how you and blue would get with these.


	21. A Secret Between Brothers

Kairi was down in the kitchen, currently cleaning the blender's parts from the BBQ hot dog smoothie she'd ended up making. Sans was simply flipping channels on the TV finding nothing good on, even though there's like five hundred of 'em. Blue and Jack were off with Edge, Papyrus, and Red making plans for the upcoming wedding.

Purple grunted as he read the next part "and no getting out of bed, you need rest, good job. we love you." The whole household had written on the card. Purple wasn't sure what to do, of course the wedding was in two days now and Sans wasn't sure; he was still writing his vows and he had quite a lot to say. Purple was nervous, had he finally done it? Was he finally free?

"hello?" He mentally whispered; no voice, it was dead silent. Only his thoughts, finally, could be heard; he internally cried with joy. Free, he was free; he could be normal. He had a family, he had a mom and dad and... his mind stopped and grief filled him.

"brother, you could have changed; i still love you. not for what you were then, but for what you always have been."

Sans seemed to be able to sense emotions quite easily now a days, which was different. "he's excited, now sad, now happy." He'd respond suddenly, as if he couldn't control that; like he had to say how someone was feeling.

"I'LL GO SEE WHAT'S ON HIS MIND." 

Sans didn't know who said that, but he felt overwhelming slight regret for dusting the other's brother but only a little bit. Not much sympathy for an abusive brother after all; they did warn him. Purple shifted uneasily as he lay in bed, finally a chance to think to himself; it felt too quiet, he was always so used to the abusive voice. It made him feel not alone in there, but he had a family now, he needed to let go of the past. There was a knock at the door. Purple jolted up.

"c-come in." He'd never get used to family visits, of course he saw Blue as a brother and Stretch as the older brother he never had, and Edge and Red as his uncles. Blue entered the room.

"HEY, HOW'S IT GOING?"

"f-fine," He was meek but he wasn't as shy as he used to be.

"i-i'm just tired is all, how are you?"

"I'M ALRIGHT... BIT NERVOUS I GUESS..."

"why are you nervous blue?" He was concerned for his brother, half friend.

"WELL... CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?"

"of course, anything for a friend." He smiled genuinely. Blue smiles.

"THIS IS KIND OF A BIG ONE..." He then tells Purple about what his plans had been for the concert that had been rained out and how Napstaton and the others had moved it so that he could try again...

"that's awesome blue best of luck! honestly i don't think i could ever orchestrate something like that!"

"DON'T BE SO SURE, I MEAN... YOU BEAT ALL OF MY PUZZLES IN A DAY! THAT'S UNHEARD OF... IF YOU CAN DO THAT... THERE'S SO MUCH MORE YOU COULD DO!" Purple never had someone believe he could do anything before, especially great.

"t-thanks blue that- that really brightens my view on the world again." He grinned.

"maybe i can help you with setting it all up!"

"SURE! I WILL ALSO NEED SOMEONE TO HELP COVER FOR ME IN CASE JACK GETS CURIOUS... YA KNOW? CAN'T HAVE HER FINDING OUT ABOUT IT BEFORE HAND!"

"of course, i can definitely distract her when needed!" He grins, so very happy to be helpful; he climbs out of bed, of course the rule still applied. He needed to stay in bed and rest.

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT. I ALSO BROUGHT YOU SOMETHING TO HELP EASE YOUR BOREDOM." He pulled out a rather large book that had puzzles and coloring pages in it.


	22. Chapter 22

"oh well thank you." He grinned and couldn't help but hug Blue.

"thank you." He was just so happy to be free that he dove right in with Blue on the first puzzle; Sans had watched all this with pride as he was just bringing in morning meal for Purple and Blue. Blue had returned the hug and then left Purple alone to enjoy the book after watching him solve several puzzles. After all... there was ONE last thing he needed to do... he needed to talk with Kairi... Of course Sans wasn't much on conversation but he did enjoy a nice puzzle now and then and then there's the fact that he just couldn't believe he'd gained a new family member that's like a son to him.

"well, enjoying the puzzles are we?" Purple giggled.

"yes d-dad." He stumbled on the word dad.

"purple you can call me dad anytime buddy." He didn't want him to feel anything more than just that, Sans always swelled with pride.

Meanwhile, Kairi beamed at Blue.

"Of course! She's going to be so tickled!"

Sans smiled at Purple as he was cuddled up next to him; it would be a perfect picture and Gaster took it. He couldn't help but smile a little as he took a couple pictures. He might not have done the right thing in the beginning... but he was proud of his sons. Sans grinned subconsciously, he could always sense when he was there; call it a instinct or a connection to the body feeling.

"well.. come for a visit gaster?" Purple looked up.

"UNCLE GASTER!!" He ran up and hugged him since that Thanksgiving day Purple had dubbed Gaster as uncle instead of grandfather. Gaster smiled, pocketing the camera.

"Hello there Purple, you're looking as rambunctious as usual."

"YEAH! YEAH! UNCLE GASTER WANNA HELP ME AND DAD FINISH A PUZZLE!" He was almost like Papyrus had been as a young child, he looked so innocent, yet he was still a grown skeleton; hard to believe Sans took this one in as his own. Yet, Gaster was proud his son had and that soon he would be a real family with the boy and the human he had chosen as his mate.

"Of course." He was still on shaky ground with Sans, but he was less distant while Purple was around. Sans, of course, knew he'd have to let go of that hatred eventually but he still felt pain of what he did. He knew Kairi would have to put a stop to it eventually and Gaster knew Sans would forgive him one day, and then they'd start as a family again; Papyrus already had, he'd never held anything against Gaster except for the forced magic into Sans' eye. That was the only thing he'd held against him, Purple grinned.

"see you have to go through the maze and color all the fish!" Purple brought out the crayons, one purple of course and one dark purple. Gaster nodded, watching the other with a sense of family pride.

"I don't say this enough.... I'm proud of you both." Sans never heard - that he remembered - Gaster ever be proud of him, so that was a warming feeling; a new feeling, maybe he could let go. Maybe things could move on, he needed to that's for sure. Purple grinned.

"NO gaster like this." He showed him how he was doing it wrong.

"see you gotta color the gold fishys in a line and color one black if you went the wrong way." He handed him back the dark purple crayon.

"Ah... so smart you are." Purple practically was beaming eventually he yawned and Sans tucked him in.

"bedtime champ it is actually 9:00 and i'll bring your dinner up after your nap, hmm, how's that sound?" Purple sleepily nodded as the effects of sleep took over. Gaster set the book and the crayons on the nightstand nearby while Sans tucked in the little skeleton he was beginning to see as his grandson, even if there was no blood relation. He then quietly left the room with Sans. Sans walked beside Gaster as he went into the kitchen, however, he felt the need to say something but couldn't for there was nothing really to say. Next thing Gaster knew he had Sans hugging him tightly. He looked at his son in surprise a moment before returning the hug. Sans blushed as he noticed everyone was actually in the house to witness that; he let go and turned to make dinner. Gaster simply went to find something to do while the others were left to process what they'd witnessed, though the only ones not present was his soon-to-be-bride and her sister.

Jack giggled as she all but pushed Kairi into the stall, laying down what seemed like a hundred dresses.

"Ooh Sans likes the color blue, it matches his eye, maybe you should wear it and this." Jack made the stack she'd given Kairi even more heavier with added blue sashes and sparkly things...

Sans grinned happily as he made dinner, which was meatloaf that night, hoping Kairi wasn't being too pushed on by Jack too hard.

"alright dinners done!"

Kairi laughed.

"I'll definitely have my "something blue" for the wedding." She remarks as they have lots of fun picking out things to wear on the honeymoon or to go with the wedding dress, which had been bought the previous week. So several things ended up being bought.

Sans, of course, was told to go see a movie the next day; they said they'd make sure Purple would eat because it gave them time to think. Sans was forced to go to a movie no matter how much he wanted to nap at home. The group promised it'd be worth it. Sans was skeptical even though he went and saw a new horror flick, laughing at all the scary parts while everyone in the theater shrieked; they sorta stared at him like 'dude wtf'. Then again... what was scary to humans wasn't scary to a monster who, to them, looked like a halloween decoration.

"god what a disappointment this one turned out to be." He muttered at the end, by that time everyone knew what they were going to do just as sans texted: a waste of money you arseholes

He was drunk now as he'd hit Grillby's straight after, of course everyone expected that. Red had to retrieve him for the evening before he got too drunk.

"nnooo i c-... can drive red. you don't know me, you don't you don't know me *hic*" He had fallen over after that, ending in a slap fight and then of course Red having to knock his ass out.


	23. Chapter 23

"i know ya enough ta know yer drunk. c'mon Classic." He muttered as he hauled him home.

"bnn- but I'm not." He then sang a drunk version of 'who's gonna carry me home tonight' and not very well; in his mind it was wonderful. Sans spilled on the floor when they got home, when Red had let go of him to open the door, and a few empty ketchup bottles escaped his jacket. Red and Stretch cleaned him up and put him to bed before the girls got home.

Sans snored like a log, at least according to Papyrus. Purple didn't know what to do, it was obviously his first guy's night bachelor party; hence, everyone was gonna show him the ropes and how to surprise Sans. All of the guys planned for it, full of tasteful things since Purple and Papyrus would be along for the ride. Purple was giggly all night until morning; Sans was the first to be woken by his brother.

"nnn paps, don't wake me from my beauty nap." 

"COME BROTHER! WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

"ehh.... ooh? oooh." Sans sat up quickly, wondering who said that but he got dressed; which was quick, only in his house slippers. Same old jacket, same old shorts; of course Purple had no idea what to do, thus he was on snacks duty with Papyrus. The question of who became clear once Sans was dressed, Red was waitin' for him.

"mornin' sunshine." He smirks. Sans punched his arm.

"what did i say about calling me the sun?"

"heh... i thought it would _brighten_ your day." Red snorted. Sans just burst into laughter.

"good good one." He smiled as he walked down stairs only to be met with the men of household; Purple was rocking, clutching his knees as he rocked on the couch bored out of his skull.

"time to rock the town." Stretch grins. Blue was grinning as well as he stood with the rest.

"oh man guys, elvis had left the building like 80 years ago." He laughed as half of them look at him funny; suddenly he was hefted on his brothers shoulder.

"woah! pappy, heights not my kinda fun!" Purple was on the other's shoulder.

"WEEEE!" Stretch laughs, he'd picked up Purple and they headed out. Red had smirked, he'd gotten the joke even if none of the others had. Sans squealed a cry of 'put me down i get air sick' but Papyrus had no idea, and so Sans had thrown up.

"oh gross, party foul!" Purple cried, he was learning how parties worked quite quickly from Blue and the others.

Meanwhile Jack was treating her sister to a girl's party with all the girl monsters they knew; Undyne and Alphys were definitely up for it; they had taken Kairi to a strip club, the group nursing drinks as they threw a dollar or two at a male stripper. Jack had already had her fourth martini in less than an hour.

"Alright who's driving home tonight?"

"I-i am!" Alphys replied. Kairi just covered her face, she was mortified the girls had taken her HERE of all places.

"Oh my god you guys... seriously?!"

"What!? Live a little Kairi, after all it is your last night of freedom!" After seeing her sister was disinterested, Jack decided why not take her somewhere low key, like the park. So the group left the place, laughing at Kairi's red face that could rival Red's cherry blush.

Sans was wedged between Edge and Red as Papyrus was driving, Blue was in the front seat the and Purple sat on San's lap while Stretch somehow managed to have squeezed into the back. The guys' first stop was an arcade, and the drinking began.

Kairi relaxed more with the drink in her and the change of scenery.

"So are you ready to take responsibility and marry Sans?" Jack asked, Undyne and Alphys had left after an hour in the park, saying they had things to do.

Sans was the master of drinking and playing games, Purple was was told he could have one drink; Stretch said it warmed the senses and Sans only wanted him to sip a little, after all he didn't want a drunken son at the moment. Stretch made sure Purple didn't drink too much, sipping at his own while the others didn't seem to care if they got drunk or not.

"Yeah. I mean, everyone makes a big thing about it... but honestly, it's what I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's been everything I could ever have needed in my life and just... I didn't know it until he asked me."


End file.
